


I want to talk to you, I want to shampoo you

by AmyJorumStitchery



Series: I want a hand up your sweater [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Horny, Light Smut, NSFW, Nipple Play, Public Display of Affection, Sexual Tension, hand up your sweater, master Tim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Summary: This little fic came about as I listened to Tim's song "All I Want" and he sings 'I want a hand up your sweater' and I immediately saw this infront of me.So enjoy.





	I want to talk to you, I want to shampoo you

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic came about as I listened to Tim's song "All I Want" and he sings 'I want a hand up your sweater' and I immediately saw this infront of me.  
> So enjoy.

Saturday night gave way for an early sunday morning and the after party was about to die down. Hours earlier you and Tim had been to a private dinner to celebrate his friends new deal with a movie company and the champagne had been excessive and the cocain had been savoured in the open.  
You knew Tim didn't touch drugs anymore, he was older and wiser than before and didn't feel he had anything to prove anylonger. Not that he had ever been a "user" more of a recreational "enjoyer" way back in the day. His fondness for good drinks hadn't changed though and he was not one to say no to some bubbly.

He had been drinking heavily all night, but if you hadn't been with him you would have never guessed he was anything but sober. He always carried himself high and never let himself lose face - one of the things you loved about him - but despite this, it was obvious he had had a little too much to drink. To you, the subtle signs were clear as day.

All of a sudden you and Tim found yourself in a cab surrounded by other people, heading to a little night club which had a special opening night for a fundraser event. Tim was in a good mood and was chatting happily with those around him. His hand never leaving your lap.

***

You had found a table in the far back, away from prying eyes and commotion. He sat pressed against you, practically in your lap, and whispered in your ear in detail how he'd fuck you if you were at home and how he worshipped your body, along with all the nasty things he wanted to do together with you. Him talking like that always got you so worked up and your eyes slipped close as he gently kissed your neck and moaned softly to your skin. He had his arm around your shoulder and more of his body weight on you than he usually would have, he almost clung on you.  
He paused for a second as he peered across the room, before he slowly started unbuttoning the top buttons of your shirt without taking his eyes of yours. Your hands immediately grabbed his.

"What are you doing?" you giggled through your teeth.  
"Shush!" he said and stared firmly in your eyes and you knew he meant business.

You gave him a sly grin and felt yourself surrender to him like a little puppy to its master.  
Then he snaked his hand under your shirt, stroking your already hard nipple over the fabric of your bra, making you inhale quickly and involuntary flinch your body.

"See, it's not so bad" he said softly "I just wanna touch you..."  
"Oh Tim..." you moaned to his lips "I love your hands..."

He started squeezing and kneading you as you placed one hand on his thigh, caressing him back in approval. His deft fingers soon found their way under your bra and he tugged at it gently to gain better access to your nipple. He looked around again quickly, but soon returned to his task.  
Suddenly you became very aware that you were out in public and felt somewhat quilty for indulgin yourself in this ever so public little play session, but he made it look very harmless and hid most of his actions from others by turning his body and leaning forward. And he made you so horny that you didn't know what to do with yourself. You ached for a release only Tim could provide.  
You shifted and he chuckled quietly knowing full well what you wanted. And what you needed.

"Is this alright, lovely?" he whispered to your skin as he delicately played with your nipple between his fingers "or should I be... " he paused his hand and smiled wickedly as he pinched you "rougher..?" 

You cried out and closed your eyes as the feeling overwhelmed you and shot through you as a jolt of electricity.

"Tim..." you whispered.  
"What is it, my darling?" he teased.

You tried to speak, but couldn't form any sensible words since the desire was building so hard and your mind was racing.

"You like that?"  
"Tim.." you whispered again "I'm so horny...I can't take it..." your heart was hammering and you chest was heaving. This "public display of affection" just added to the arousal causing your cheeks to turn slight pink from the heat and the fact you did something you weren't suppose to do out in the open.

He laughed and cupped your breast in his hand, toying with both your body and emotions as only he could and you felt like you'd go insane if you had to stay in place one second longer and you begged him for a release.

"My horny little girl" he purred "I love when you behave like this..."

You discretely placed your hand between his legs. He was rock hard under his formal suit pants, which made you smile as he kissed your lips. You started rubbing him up and down and he groaned in your mouth.

"I love when You behave like this" you smirked "It's so obvious you're drunk"  
"I'm not that drunk..."  
"You're always so horny when you drink"  
"Well, how can I keep my hands off you, my darling?" he asked and licked his lips, his eyes filled with lust "You're making an old man feel young again and so horny..."

He grinned. And you laughed.  
You placed your hand on the back of his head and kissed him hard, moaning in his mouth as you fisted his hair.

Then the lights went on in the room, the dj had played her last song without you even hearing it. The event was over and people were ushered out.  
Both you and Tim flinched by the sudden light and he quickly withdrew his hand as he cleared his throat and drank what was left in his glass.  
A waiter came up to your table.

"I'm sorry, sir, but we're closing now, hope you had a pleasant night. Can I call a cab for you and your company?"

Tim smiled politely and told him that wouldn't be necessary, that a car already was waiting for the two of you.

You tried to button your shirt as invisible and quickly as possible and straighten up the exquisite mess he left you in. The waiter nodded a little and left rather in a hurry, not really sure what had gone on between the two of you in the corner, but felt sure of whatever it was, was not appropriate public behaviour.

Tim stood up and held out his hand for you.

"My darling, it's late, let's get you to bed..."

**Author's Note:**

> It's suppose to be "I want to knit you a sweater" but TC is such a bad ass he changed it, and it's sound so much sexier.


End file.
